


The Struggles of a Brother

by Michealis_Mika



Series: The Havensons Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Siblings, Yaoi, body switch, life as a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michealis_Mika/pseuds/Michealis_Mika
Summary: What happens when Michigan takes on the role of Cordelia to save her from her bleak future, but ends up in trouble himself? The school he was sent to in her stead was beyond weird, and perhaps even a little suspicious. As more students are murdered and more mysteries form, it is up to Michigan to save the students and himself from dying before the year ends.





	The Struggles of a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story based on my own original characters! I hope you enjoy this mysterious, slightly BL rated story!

When mother had decided to send her off to boarding school, the other sibling knew exactly what the younger would do. _Run away._ She was the opposite of him in many ways, and yet they were also very similar. For example, his hair colour was the exact same shade of black and brown as hers and his skin was just as white as hers. Even their eyes were of the same shape and the colour identical, unless one were to closely inspect two siblings side by side could they then see a difference, perhaps. But characters wise, the two are like polar opposites. She was the loud, obnoxious and daring one while he was simply reserved and well-mannered, maybe too well mannered sometimes. It was like as if they had two different mothers that had raised them under the same roof. So came the day where she would execute her plan, and of course, it would always involve the other.

"Oh pretty please big brother! You know just how much I would suffer in that hellhole! Please save me just this once! I'll come back after a year alright? I just need one more year of freedom before I get.... you know," she trailed off, looking at him with those pleading eyes. He sighed, heart softening immediately upon hearing her last words. He looked out of the window as he sat on the window sill, half-sitting and half-lying down as he pondered, "fine." Cordelia fist pumped the air, choosing to scream out her joy. He stared at the fast paced clouds moving across the light blue skies. His burgundy coloured coat tail swished back and front as he hopped of the edge, landing gracefully on the cold marble tiled floors. With a swift kiss on his cheek, she bid him farewell as she immediately began to prepare for packing. He sighed and turned back to face the now clear blue skies, hoping he did not regret his decision.

A week later, he was thought how to do make-up, dress up like a girl as well as all those other girly things that girls did in college. He sighed, preparing himself as he smudged a little bit of the rose pink lipstick on his lips before placing it back into the make-up bag his sister had very kindly bestowed to him. With a final pat on his thighs, he stood up, grabbed his baggage and exited the house. When all was loaded and aboard, he sunk into his seat and gave a final look at the house that seemed to be running away from him. He grimaced. Turning back to face the front, he sighed and shook his head. 'For sister...' he thought, he would do anything for his beloved sister after all, no matter the cost. With settled determination, he would face this so-called school of hell as his sister liked to call it. Funny how she did not leave with as much of a good bye, and instead choosing to dash off a day before his departure. He sighed, 'mother is going to think that I am becoming rebellious because of her... This is bad...' Before long, he had reached the airport terminals, boarded a first-class plane and had stepped foot onto the grounds of Edinsburgh, the most prestigious town of all of Farrenland. He pushed back a lost curl behind his ear, pinky finger pointing up as he did so. "My lady, this way." Silent, he complied, gracing Edinsburgh's best college, Folkhaldt Academy, with his presence. With gentle tones, he asked, "I would like to pay a visit to the principal, to sign in immediately and get my work started-" He paused himself there, anymore and he was sure to have blown his cover. With a shocked expression, the butler with his bags politely replied, "it is on the second floor, Miss. But may I ask you of something, Your Highness?" He beckoned him to go on with his hands as he floated up the stairs, where he was greeted by two butlers. "M-Miss Havensons Cordelia." He almost spoke his name instead of hers. When they entered, the butler proceeded to say, "Your Highness, I have noticed that you have been rather quiet and reserved today, like your brother." he froze, turning around and raising a brow at him, "and so?" The butler went on, "what caused the change of heart?" He secretly breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, proceeding up the stairs. "Well, I decided that my time for playing is up is all, Mr. Johnhanson. Oh yes, you could just place the bags here and I will carry them myself from now on." They had already reached the top of the stairs. The butler looked at him, a weird expression on his face, "are you sure my lady?" He nodded his head stiffly, "yes, I would like to take this journey alone from now on. Thank you Mr. Johnhanson. Goodbye." The butler swiftly put down the bags and bowed, bidding him farewell before proceeding back down. 'Perhaps Cordelia never speaks so politely to Mr. Johanson,' he pondered. But he did not think for long as he heaved up his bags and proceeded on to the office.

Upon arriving at the office, he placed his luggage down and gently knocked the wooden door twice, before hearing a low rumbling voice beckoning him in. Promptly, he entered the room with his belongings and saw the old man with his back facing the door and hands tightly clasped together behind his back. His round figure slowly turned around and a gentle smile graced his features upon seeing the new student. "Mr. Longjohn, truly a pleasure to see you." He said as he placed his bags down and bowed. "No need for formalities now Ms. Havensons. Please, take a seat." With a 'thank you', he sat down on the plush red velvet chair, sinking slightly into the furniture. Folding his legs over one another did not seem to help his current sinking condition either. But still, he remained composed and readjusted himself as curtly as possibly, before looking at the man to show that he was all ears now. With a nod, Mr. Longjohn started explaining everything from head to toe, addressing the school's motto, principal, the people, the students, the staff and even the dorms. "I heard that you were rather.... difficult to put up with and thus you will be put in a room by yourself. Ah, but you seem to be well so far, not that I mean to offend you anyhow-" He dismissed the man's words, shaking his head and giving him a gentle laugh, "that is completely fine Mr. Johnsons. You see, I have just decided to become a better person and I have decided to finally stop fooling around after so many years. Coming here and hearing what you have said has further reconfirmed my decision." He ended with a smile, to which Mr. Johnsons suspected, but hid beneath his skin. Not that the younger man did not see that. He had been observing people for around fifteen years, and he knew exactly what every movement meant. With a gentle smile, he stood up, took the keys from the principal's hands and curtsied, ensuring him that 'she' would be a better person from today on. With a farewell, he left the room with his luggage and keys in hand.

However, upon reaching the room, and after settling down, he came to notice something. The place was completely empty. And it was only seven in the evening. 'Does everyone have tea during this time?' he wondered as he smoothed his hands on the wooden desk that would soon become his personalised study desk. It was then, did his desk shake and taken aback, he jumped away from the piece of wood that was now deemed unsafe. The buzzing sounds perked his curiosity, however, and with careful steps, he approached the drawers and pulled it out, revealing a pager. He picked it up and there was a message, for him. "Please come down to the tea room and enjoy some biscuits with us." Blinking, he pressed the 'enter' button which was followed by another message. "Directions, schedules and books are all on the shelf to the right." He slipped the pager into his back pocket, moving to the shelf to grab the map before proceeding down to have tea. He just dearly hopes that it was going to be just tea and biscuits, but the dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach whispered to him otherwise....


End file.
